Holy Knights
The Holy Knights 'Are The Looney Tunes' strongest miltary. They are the Primary Defense of Looney Tune Kingdom. They are great allies of the Autobots & Humanity. Information The Holy Knights are classified as Super Soliders, because they are Immortal, they can evolve infinitly, the have Infinite Power making The most powerful Creatures in Existence. Male Holy Knights are very skilled with Swords and sheilds and unleashed powerful physical attacks and have incredible defense, while Female Holy Knights are experts with swords & shield, but are masters of powrful magic spells, powerful mystical barriers, and powerful chants and incantations. The Holy Knights are the Oldest and Most Skilled generation in Looney Tune Kingdom, Even They Made a few techniques which Their children will master and Surpass them. All The Princes and Princesses are Successors To All Kings & Queens Of the Holy Knights The Holy Knights are great allies to the Autobots, & they are hailed as heroes by everyone, & the government gives them complete asylum on Earth. 'List Of Holy Knights Grand Rulers/ Leaders of Holy Knights *King Star Raid Sphinx ( Supreme Commander ) *Queen Star Storm Sphinx ( Supreme Vice Commander Mystic Guardians / Protectors of the Magical Realm *King Fire Raid Dragon ( Mystic Commander ) *Queen Aqua Storm Mermaid *King Tornado Raid Hydra *Queen Tsunami Storm Siren *King Dark Raid Chimera *Queen Blaze Storm Phoenix *King Storm Raid Thunder Bird *Queen Hydro Storm Kraken *King Terra Riad Manticore *Queen Scatter Blast Nyx *King Inferno Raid Kaiju *Queen Leaf Blade Dryad *King Axe Blade Minotaur *Queen Air Raid Griffin *King Sky Blaze Garuda *Queen Mystic Raid Jinn *King Horn Blade Faun *Queen Shine Blast Unicorn *King Rapid Blast Centaur *Queen Galaxy Blast Pegasus *King Blade Burst Elf *Queen Light Blast Fairy *King Trail Blazer Quetzalcoatl *Queen Quick Speed Reindeer *King Magic Raid Wizard *Queen Giga Raid Kitsune *King Mega Impact Golem *Queen Galaxy Burst Ogre Raid Cats / Feline Strikers *King Spark Blast Lion ( Feline Commander ) *Queen Silver Speed Cheetah *King Holy Blitz Tiger *Queen Luna Blade Panther *King Mirage Blade Bengal *Queen Silver Bolt Puma *King Zero Blast Lynx *Queen Blitz Storm Wildcat *King Strike Raid Jaguar *Queen Quake Storm Leopard *King Quick Leap Margay *Queen Deep Freeze Snow Leopard Wrecking Dogs / Canine Assult *King War Path Dog ( Canine Commander ) *Queen Fire Light Coyote *King Big Bang Wolf *Queen Nova Blade Fox *King Spike Raid Dalmatian *Queen Quick Blade Beagle *King Night Blade Bulldog *Queen Big Blitz Shepard *King Metal Blade Sharpay *Queen Springer Jackal *King Tail Whip White Terrier *Queen Snowy Rain Timber Wolf *King Swift Blood Hound *Queen Death Bit Pitbull *King Big Red Great Dane *Queen Shadow Box Serbian Hound Aerial Brigade / Sky Guardians *Queen Qiuck Draw Crane ( Air Commander ) *King Air Strike Eagle *Queen Sky Storm Falcon *King Air Raid Pelacon *Queen Swift Slash Bat *King Shadow Raid Owl *Queen Sky Raid Dove *King Dark Raid Raven *Queen Holy Claw Pigeon *King Desert Raid Vulture *Queen Silver Bolt Abatross *King Wind Razor Hawk *Queen Steel Wing Swallow *King Air Zero Hummingbird Beast Masters of The Claw *King Heavy Fist Gorilla ( Beast Commander ) *Queen Blizzard Bast Penguin *King Swift Kick Antelope *Queen Mega Hammer Ape *King Magma Master Bull *Queen Aqua Tornado Camel *King Hammer Blade Buffalo *Queen Armor Hide Armadillo *King Land Raid Kangaroo *Queen Tree Blade Koala *King War Machine Zebra *Queen Accelerator Storm Quail *King Quake Hammer Elephant *Queen Accelerator Hedgehog *King Stink Bomb Skunk *Queen Double Edge Baboon *King Land Mine Mole *Queen Perceptor Meerkat *Lord Blue Streak Warthog *Lady Dune Runner Hyena *Lord Mega Bolt Spider Monkey *Lady Rainbow Blade Toucan *Lord Phantom Blast Sheep *Lady Swift Star Mink *Lord Spike Ball Porcupine *Lady Steam Roller Hog *Lord Iron Hide Ram *Lady Mud Flap Giraffe Reptilian Storm Brigade *Queen Posion Blade Snake ( Reptile Commander ) *King Grim Lock Tyranosaurus *Queen Iron Blade Triceratops *King Sludge Hammer Braciosaurus *Queen Silver Blade Velociraptor *King Quick Charge Katsuyamasaurus *Queen Double Blade Chameleon *King Heavy Blade Basilisk *Queen Wild Blade Iguana *King Sound Wave Pteranodon *Queen Sweet Air Tupuxuara *King Sheild Drill Ankylosaurus *Queen Scissor Scip Parasaurolophus *King Smack Down Pachycephalosaurus *Queen Surf Raid Stegasaurus *King Steel Blade Dimetrodon Hell's Imperial Demonic Dark Guardians *Queen Blood Storm Devil ( Hell Commander ) *King Dark Blade Vampire *Queen Hell Blade Arachnid *King Nega Raid Zombie *Queen Dark Blast Witch *King Road Rage Phantom *Queen Wild Fang Werewolf *King Blitz Hammer Mummy *Queen Bone Blast Skeleton *King Nightmare Blade Wraith *Queen Dark Claw Raccoon *King Nega Raid Echidna Heaven's Divine Holy Angelic Guardians *Queen Holy Blade Angel ( Holy Commander ) *King Halo Storm Cherubium *Queen Holy Impact Ophanium *King Halo Raid Seraphim *Queen Chasity Scorpion *King Temporance Toad *Queen Dillengence Monkey *King Charity Ferret *Queen Patience Alligator *King Humility Rhino *Queen Kindness Parrot *King Divine Halo Archangel Aquatic Storm Masters *Queen Ink Blast Octopus ( Aquatic Commander ) *King Quick Blade Sword Fish *Queen Ice Blast Dolphin *King Aqua Raid Shark *Queen Multicolor Rainbow Fish *King Hydro Blade Hippocampus *Queen Purity Blast Xana *King Aquarius Storm Kelpie *Queen Wiskers Cat Fish *King Will o' Wish Jellyfish *Queen Aqua Jet Platylpus *King Hydro Cannon Duck *Queen Aqua Marine Weasel *King Buck Shot Beaver Ancient Guardians Of The Imperial Gates *Lord Azure Blast Dragon ( Ancient Guardian Commander ) *Lady Scaret Blaze Sparrow *Lord Snow Fang Tiger *Lady Black Hammer Tortoise Tailed Sages / Masters of The Ninja Arts *Moon Blade Jubi ( Leader of Tailed Sages ) *Wind Razor Shukaku *Hell Fire Nibi *Hydro Blade Sanbi *Ground Hammer Yonbi *Rapid Charge Gobi *Slime Blast Rokubi *Lucky Breeze Nanabi *Thunder Blot Hachibi *Blazing Air Kyubi Space-Time Guardians / Defenders of the Solar System *King Silver Shine Lunarian ( Leader Of Space-Time Guardians ) *Queen Snow Hammer Mercurian *King Mega Flare Martian *Queen Jolt Hammer Jupitarian *King Gold Blade Venusian *Queen Sky Force Uranuian *King Sub Zero Neptunian *Queen Time Blade Plutoian *King Spirit Blade Saturnian *Queen Wood Hammer Terrian *King Zero Blade Zanizbar Leopard *Queen Final Raid Maltese Tiger *King Hot Shot Kappa *Queen Rapid Speed Jackalope *King Final Blast Ahool *King Vemon Strike Krylock *Queen Blitrz Ball Saiyan Insect Masters of the Coast *Queen Honey Blade Honey Bee ( Insect Commander ) *King Scavanger Ant *Queen Over Load Grasshopper *King Blaster Mostiquto *Queen Tip Scale Dragon Fly *King Quick Shot Fly *Queen Mini Blast Butterfly *King Air Light Firefly *Queen Station Zero Flea *King Scissor Blade Mantis *Queen Sound Wave Cricket *King Mix Master Moth *Queen Long Haul Weevil *King Alchemist Prime Beetle Mechatar Guardians *Chain Hammer Aqaudon ( Metal Commander ) *Steel Blade Barigator *Mega Charge Elephantius *Volcano Raid Garius *Final Gear Blade Liger *Sun Strike Ultrasaurus *Mega Bomb Geo Breaker *Road Buster Liger Zero Phoenix *Lead Foot Laser Saix *Quick Mixer Killer Spiner *Top Spinner Heavy Gale *Tail Gate Bio Megaraptor *Quick Force Diablotiger *Lock Down Energy Liger Zoid Protectors / Gear Blade Maximus *Scatter Brain Death Stinger ( Zoid Commander ) *Wild Shot Flyscissors *Impactor Crimson Horn *Double Blade Hammer Head *Mirage Blade Iguan *Jet Strom Jet Falcon *Dragon Fire Kingbaron *Fire Storm Leo Gator *Rapid Shot Rapto Cesear *Grim Hammer Rayse Tiger *Sludge Blade Saberlion *Megalo Zero Whale King Megadeus Sentinels *Big O ( Megadeus Commander ) *Wild Shot *Metal Blade *Heavy Burst *Big Zero *Final Gunner *Raid Storm *Hyper Jump *Warp Blade *Big Daddy *Brain Storm *Omega Maximus *Megas XLR *Grand Impactor Spirit Captains / Samurai Warlords *Bliazing Strike Lion ( Leader of Samurai Wizards ) *Aqua Splash Dragon *Leaf Vortex Bear *Sky Wave Turtle *Sizemic Slicer Ape *Quick Bite Barrracuda *Snow Drill Tiger *Double Blade Swordfish *Strike Blaster Beetle *Spear Hammer Octopus *Zero Attack Shark *Disk Spin Lobster *Mega Rage Bull Ancient Deities / Immortal Masters of The Keyblade *Kiraga X-Blade ( Leader of Ancient Deities ) *Tier Z-Blade *Color Storm Wisp *Crystal Storm Emerald *Spectral Plane Dark *Astral Raid Light *Black Zero Dark *Holy Steam Divine Heaven *Grand Zero Heartless *Armored Plane Unversed *Xiarga Nobody *Double Edge Twilight Monsuno Wizards of The Coast *Hard Lock ( Leader of Monsuno Wizards ) *Swift Bullet *Holy Raid *Mega Charge *Quickforce *Absolute Zero *Takedown *Air Rider *Wreckage *Blackout *Tear Down *Springer *Tail Blade *Heavy Shock Category:Heroes Category:Allies Category:Looney Tunes